What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful
by Zepriyds
Summary: ok new story. I can't say much you just have to read and found out. Takumi oneshot songfic. review


What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)

**This is another Takumi Story hope you like it. Btw as you read this story there will be a surprise at the end you might figure it out. Hope you guys like it. **

**This will be Takuya POV**

**What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)"**

_You don't run with the crowd__  
><em>_You go your own way__  
><em>_You don't play after dark__  
><em>_You light up my day__  
><em>_Got your own kind of style__  
><em>_That sets you apart__  
><em>_Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

'The first time I saw you I knew you were different but I didn't know how. As first I thought you were weird that you weren't like any other girl I met but somehow those things made me fall for you.

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in__  
><em>_And this world doesn't know what you have within__  
><em>_When I look at you, I see something rare__  
><em>_A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)__  
><em>_And there's no one I know that can compare_

I know you were lonely during our adventure, which you were the only girl in the team but you were able to handle it and to be strong. You spoke your mind, you never kept silence. It didn't matter if you were a girl because you were able to handle anything that came in your way.

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)__  
><em>_What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me__  
><em>_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need__  
><em>_You're all I need, oh girl__  
><em>_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

I know I shouldn't judge you but somehow I knew you were different. When I first saw your eyes, I was lost with it and your smile always brightest my day.

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_You got something so real__  
><em>_You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)__  
><em>_You see material things__  
><em>_Don't matter to me__  
><em>_So come as you are__  
><em>_You've got nothing to prove__  
><em>_You've won me with all that you do__  
><em>_And I wanna take this chance to say to you__  
><em>

When we came home from the digital world I started to be sad knowing that I won't see you again. At the hospital I saw you crying and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to go up to you and hug you and tell you that everything will be ok and that Koichi will be ok. However when you started to cry a little harder is was when decided to go up to you and give you a hug. I was surprise that you allow me to give you a hug but more surprise that you let out all the tears out. I was happy to have you near me but sad because you were sad.

_What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)__  
><em>_What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me__  
><em>_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need__  
><em>_You're all I need, oh girl__  
><em>_What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

When I walk you home I was surprise that you live near me but more surprise that we were going to the same school. That made me feel hope. That there is a change with you.

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)__  
><em>_Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe__  
><em>_You taught me what love is supposed to be__  
><em>_It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)__  
><em>_Oh yeah, yeah_

Each day we spent I learn something new about you but more when we started dating during our high school years. However when college came I knew there was going to be a problem. We were going to go to different college and it made me scared that I was going to lose you. As graduation came it made me sad but you made me have hope between us. We both promise to wait for each other.

_What makes you,__  
><em>_What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)__  
><em>_What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me__  
><em>_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need__  
><em>_You're all I need, oh girl__  
><em>_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

When we met after college I couldn't believe that you change but still the same girl I fell in love with. I was afraid that you didn't have the same feeling for me because I still did. When you gave me that passion kiss I knew you still have feelings for me. I was happier that I have you again.

_Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)__  
><em>_Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)__  
><em>_Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)__  
><em>_Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

Couple of years dating made me feel like old times with our friends and with you. I don't want to lose you and I hope you will accept this.'

I went down on my knee and pull out a small box.

While her favorite music was playing I started to get nervous.

"Zoe I love you. There is no one that can make me happy as you. I love you from who you are. The times you say 'you might want someone normal because I'm weird' and you know I don't. You are a caring sweet person. I want to be with you forever. Zoe will you marry me."

I look at girlfriend Zoe. I see joy in her eyes.

"Takuya, YES! I will marry you. Nothing will make me happy then be with you!" she said with tear of joy.

I put the ring in her ring finger and gave her a kiss. I can't believe it all this year being with her and I can't find anything then be with her forever. Now and forever.

**So what did you guys think? Surprise? Short, corny, bad, good? Well tell me your opinion by leaving a review. **


End file.
